Sebtana le combat continue
by Maaarion
Summary: Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de faire une fanfiction sur Sebastian Smythe et Santana Lopez en gardant leur relation connue dans la série mais en modifiant leur histoire à partir de la saison 5. Voilà j'éspère que ça vous plaira.
1. Retrouvailles

Ca y est, c'est le grand jour, Blaine va demander Kurt en mariage. Pour l'occasion Rachel et moi étions spécialement revenues à Lima. Blaine avait décrit sa future demande comme grandiose, je ne pouvais pas louper ça !

Nous étions réunis dans le hall de la Dalton Academy, les New Directions, les Vocal Adrenaline, les Warblers et Haverbrook Deaf Choir était présent, de même que Mercedes qui était venue dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Rachel, Mercedes et moi étions toute en ligne à l'entrée, n'attendant qu'une seule personne. Lorsque Kurt fit son entrée, le show commença, tout le monde était incroyablement bien préparé, pas une seule fausse note, pas un pas de danse de travers. Kurt avait le visage rempli de surprise et d'émotion, il enlaça ses amis (y compris moi évidemment) et descendit les escaliers tel une princesse, je le suivais de près accompagnée de Rachel et Mercedes. Une fois la chanson terminée, Blaine fit sa demande et Kurt accepta.

Bref, une fois que tout ce beau monde commença à se disperser, j'aperçu mon graaand ami, Sebastian (bien sûr, c'est ironique), je décide donc d'aller le voir, histoire de me défouler un peu, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pris la tête à quelqu'un !

« Hé le manche à balai ! » _Dis-je en continuant d'avancer vers lui d'un pas déterminé_.

Il s'arrêta, attendit quelques secondes, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je m'arrêtai à mon tour, et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire autre chose, il lâcha un bref soupir puis dit d'un ton désespéré :

« Bonjour Santana.

- Heureuse de voir que tu as retenu le magnifique petit surnom que je t'ai donné. »

Il se retourna lentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oh et bien je vis à New-York, je prends des cours à la prestigieuse école d'art de la NYADA, enfin, tu l'auras compris, je vais devenir une star quoi. Et toi ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot je m'empressai d'ajouter, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les bras fièrement croisés :

« Oh mais attends, laisses moi deviner, tu es toujours à ta petit école minable, tu essayes toujours d'amener les Warblers au sommet ? Sans aucune chance évidemment. Mais j'y pense, tu n'étais plus que co-capitaine, je me trompe ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? _lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés._

- Ah mais tout se sait par ici mon grand ! D'ailleurs, ton petit copain n'est pas là, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Hunter… Clarington je me trompe ?

- Pour commencer, ce n'est pas mon petit copain, ensuite, comme tu la MAGNIFIQUEMENT remarquer, _il appuya sur ce mot en avançant légèrement sont buste dans ma direction_, _laissant apparaître un regard moqueur_, il n'est pas là non.

- Laisses moi deviner, il s'est trop gonflé aux stéroïdes et il a explosé ?

- J'aimerais oublier ce piètre passage tu veux bien…

- Tu me connais mal, jamais je ne te laisserai jamais oublier ça. C'est très mal tu sais, tu as été un très vilain garçon Sebastian Smythe,_ je continuais de déballer mes phrases sur un ton défiant et moqueur._

- J'ai changé Santana, saches-le. »

Il était étonnement calme, de marbre et je dois dire que ça m'étonnait. Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer un autre pic lorsque la douce voix de Rachel se fit retentir :

« Santana ! Ramènes-toi on y va ! »

Je fis de nouveau face à Sebastian avant d'ajouter :

« Le devoir m'appelle, mais je repasserai, histoire de te rappeler les merveilleux exploits de tes Warblers aux Regionals.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé et j'aimerais qu'on en parle, BreadstiX, demain à 18h.

- Bien, comme tu voudras, bonne après-midi le manche à balai »

Je fis demi-tour en souriant et me dirigea vers la sortie.


	2. BreadstiX

La journée du lendemain était passée étonnement lentement, surement parce que Kurt passait son temps à se vanter de sa bague et à parler de son fiancé « le plus adorable du monde ». Pitié, sortez-moi de là !

Evidemment, je n'avais pas oublié mon petit rendez-vous avec Sebastian et l'heure approchait, il devait être environ 17h30. C'est à ce moment-là que Rachel eut la brillante idée d'aller faire du « shopping entre filles de New-York ». Je crois qu'elle était devenue folle. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que sont les magasins de Lima comparés à ceux de New-York ?

« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de racheter des fringues de clochards Rachel ? _Dis-je d'un ton désintéressée._

- Oh allez Santana, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps !

- Tu veux dire le temps où tu t'habillais avec des jupes à carreaux, des collants blancs, des pulls avec des poneys de Barbie et des magnifiques ballerines à fleurs ?

- Ce temps-là oui... _repondit-elle, son sourire s'effaçant._

- Pardon je n'avais pas réfléchit, j'avais oublié que c'était l'époque « Finchel ».

- Non t'en fais pas ça va, finalement tu as raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je vais aller chercher une comédie musicale.

- J'aurais adoré venir pleurer avec toi mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Où ça ?

- Faut que j'y aille s'est tout. »

Je me levai de mon fauteuil, mit mon manteau et attrapa mon sac. Une fois à la porte je me retournai vers Rachel et lui dis, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher la nouvelle fiancée, je crois qu'il est dans la salle de bain en train de nettoyer son précieux. »

Je sortis de chez Rachel et emprunta la route en direction du BreadstiX.

Une fois dans la rue d'en face, je survolai la salle à travers la vitre du restaurant. Il était 17h57, il était là. Par principe, il fallait que j'arrive en retard, il ne fallait pas qu'il croit que j'attendais ça avec impatience.

Quelques minutes plus tard je fis mon entrée dans la salle et me dirigea vers la table et m'asseyais en face de Sebastian.

« Bonjour Santana, content que tu es répondu présente.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me défiler !

- Toujours aussi accueillante à ce que je vois.

- Je n'aime pas jouer les gentilles, ajoutai-je avec un sourire insistant aux lèvres. »

Il haussa les épaules en souriant. Je remarquai qu'il m'avait commandé un slushie.

« Nan sérieusement, ne me dis pas que ça te plaît de faire ça ? _Demandai-je en regardant ma boisson._

- Tu te doutes bien que non, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Papa le procureur général va te taper sur les doigts ? _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de débiter mes phrases sur un ton moqueur._

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est tout, tu n'as pas à en savoir plus, _dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. _»

Mon visage s'assombrit, ça ressemblait à un mauvais coup. Je tentai d'en savoir plus :

« Donc tu m'as invitée pour prendre le thé et se raconter nos dimanche au loto comme deux mamies c'est ça ?

- J'avais juste envie de te faire perdre ton temps.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as rendu service, je n'ai pas eu à regarder _The Mirror Has Two Faces._

_- _Laisses moi devinez, du Barbra Streisand, suggestion de Rachel ?

- Dans le mile. Mais on s'écarte. Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire, Santana. Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je prépare un sale coup.

- C'est comme ça que je réagis quand j'ai une idée en tête.

- Dis juste à Shuester de garder ses New Direction à l'œil.

- N'essaie même pas de t'attaquer à eux, _je lançai cette phrase en me levant de ma chaise._

- Quoi ? T'es à New York maintenant, qu'est-ce que les affaires de ce bled paumé peuvent te faire ?

- Le glee club est MA FAMILLE c'est clair ? Ne tente rien où je te le ferais payer.

- Ah oui et comment ? »

Je marquai un temps d'hésitation, baissa les yeux, dessina un sourire, attrapa mon slushie et lui balança à la figure. Le restaurant se tut et tout le monde se tourna vers nous.

« Voilà un avant-goût. Je t'ai prévenu Smythe, ne t'en prend pas à eux. »

Je récupéré mes affaires, commença à partir avant de faire demi-tour, je m'arrêtai derrière Sebastian qui était resté immobile, trempée et m'approcha de son oreille :

« Ne te plains pas, il n'y a pas de sel dans celui-ci. »

Je repris mon chemin sans me retourner et sortis du restaurant, fière de moi.


	3. Revirement

Bon voilà le troisième chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Deux jours étaient passés depuis mon altercation avec Sebastian. Nous étions Samedi après-midi et je m'ennuyais à mourir. J'ai donc décidé d'aller me promener dans les pauvres rues de Lima.

Tandis que je marchais, je me retrouvai devant une ruelle que je ne connaissais pas, comme j'avais du temps à tuer je décidai donc de m'aventurer dans cette allée.

Une fois étant arrivée au milieu de la rue j'entendis une voix familière derrière moi :

« Lopez !

- Je me disais bien que j'étais suivie. T'as réussi à te décrasser ? »

Il s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers moi, le regard sombre. Il me poussa contre le mur le plus proche et plaça ses mains contre celui-ci des deux côtés de ma tête.

« Alors quoi tu t'improvises violeur psychopathe ? _Dis-je, méfiante vis-à-vis de son attitude._

- Ferme-la ! C'est moi qui parle compris ? »

Il approcha sa tête de la mienne et commença à me murmurer quelque chose. C'est alors que tout devint flou, je fixais le vide et n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait, je sentais son parfum, son souffle dans mon cou et n'entendais que le son de sa respiration qui était relativement rapide, sa joue effleurait la mienne, des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps, mon pouls s'accéléra, je sentais mes joues s'enflammer petit à petit, toutes ces émotions se bousculèrent en moi. Il se recula et plongea son regard dans le mien, mon pouls s'accéléra de plus bel, tous mes muscles se crispèrent.

« Mais merde Santana, réveille-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es lesbienne oublie pas ! » Je me répétais ces mots encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sebastian m'interrompe une nouvelle fois :

« Je me suis bien fais comprendre Lopez ?

- Euh pardon, tu disais ? Excuse moi je n'écoutais pas, j'étais trop perturber par l'odeur de ton épouvantable parfum. Et puis tu sais ce que l'on dit hein : La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. _Je tentais en vain d'adopter un ton mesquin, ou du moins, celui qui se rapprochait le plus de mon légendaire ton habituel…_

- Vas-y rigole. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Tu as voulu la guerre ? Pas de soucis tu l'aura, mais je te préviens, ne viens pas pleurer quand tu auras perdu ce que tu as de plus chère ma grande.

- C'est ce qu'on verra Smythe. Profite bien de ta dernière journée de paix.

- J'y tacherais

Il me tourna le dos et repris sa route, me laissant seule dans ma petite ruelle inhabitée.

Une fois Sebastian hors de mon champ de vision, je m'accroupis contre le mur, complètement déboussolée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi j'avais réagis de cette façon ? Sérieusement, Sebastian ? C'est bien le dernier pour qui je devrais craquer. Nan mais je m'entends parler ? Craquer ? Sebastian ? Nan nan nan rien de tout ça ne va ensemble ! Bon OK, ça suffit, il faut que j'oublie ce passage et me concentre sur le fait qu'il faut absolument que je lui pourrisse la vie à partir de demain. Et j'userai de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.


	4. Vengeance

Nous étions Lundi matin, notre départ pour New-York était prévu pour demain. Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour écarter Sebastian des New Directions. Il était 13h30 et la leçon de Mr Shuester allait commencer. Je décidais donc de me rendre à Mc Kinley pour assister une dernière fois à ce cours qui m'avait tant appris.

C'est en arrivant dans le lycée que j'entendis la voix de Blaine retentir à travers les couloirs :

« QUEL BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! »

Je me précipitai dans la salle de chant avant de découvrir, horrifiée, la batterie, le piano, les synthés, tout était réduit en miettes. Il ne restait que d'infimes morceaux de matière.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour répéter maintenant ? _Pleurnicha Tina._

- On a qu'à mettre la musique en instrumental sur la radio_, proposa Rider._

- Non ça ne peut pas marcher, nos musiciens doivent s'entraîner aussi ! _Coupa Marley._

- Et les communales sont dans deux semaines ! _Sanglota Kitty_. »

Tandis qu'ils s'apitoyaient sur leur sort, je cherchai un moyen de faire payer Sebastian car il était clair que ce coup venait de lui.

« Quel salopard_, me murmurai-je_ »

Je m'éclipsai du lycée tout en essayant de trouver une solution quand soudain, l'idée me vint. Je couru à la maison et fouilla dans mon sac jusqu'à ce que je sorte un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Je l'avais pris à un clochard qui semblait faire un coma éthylique à New-York. Je pris la route en direction de la Dalton Academy. Une fois arrivée devant l'école j'attendis la reprise des cours avant de me glisser à l'intérieur. Par chance, un première année rodait dans les couloirs et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour lui soutirer le numéro de casier de Sebastian.

Je m'assurai d'être seule avant de sortir le sachet de ma poche. J'en versai une petite quantité dans un mouchoir et fit glisser le reste dans le casier. Je le repoussai le plus loin possible à l'aide d'une épingle à cheveux. Je m'éloignai des casiers et attendit la fin des cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je sortis le mouchoir et guetta l'arrivée de Sebastian. Quand il arriva dans le couloir, je me dirigeai vers lui.

« Smythe !

- Tiens, tu n'as pas perdu de temps, _dit-il avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. _»

Je m'avançai vers lui et m'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je vais te le faire payer, tu t'en doutes bien, _murmurai-je._

- Je n'attends que ça, _répondit-il sur un ton défiant_ »

Je me déplaçai sur le côté et fit en sorte de déplier le mouchoir le plus discrètement possible de façon à faire tomber la drogue sur sa manche.

« A très bientôt le manche à balai, _dis-je sans me retourner, le sourire aux lèvres._

- Bon retour à New-York ! »

Je sortis du bâtiment et me dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il restait 4 heures avant la fin des cours, il fallait faire vite. Je sortis mon portable et le régla de façon à ce que mon numéro soit masqué puis composa le numéro de la police.

« Police, que puis-je faire pour vous ? _Répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil._

- J'ai été témoin d'un trafic de drogue.

- En êtes-vous sûre mademoiselle ?

- Absolument.

- Très bien, quel est l'endroit où le trafic a eu lieu ?

- A la Dalton Academy dans l'Ohio

- Très bien on envoie une patrouille.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que deux voitures de police apparaissent. Il était armés jusqu'aux dents. Sebastian allait payer et avec ça, il serait mis hors d'état de nuire pour un bon bout de temps. Peut-être était-ce de trop ? Peu importe, il le méritait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture de journaliste fit son apparition, une troupe de personnes un peu trop curieuse à mon gout était aussi là, cala prenait une très mauvaises tournure…

Je suivi un caméraman qui venait de rentrer dans l'établissement, j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas me faire repérer. Ils fouillaient les casiers, tous les élèves était en ligne et attendait leur tour. Un policier se plaça devant le casier de Sebastian.

« A qui celui-ci ? _demanda-il, sérieusement._

- Moi, _répondit Sebastian, en levant légèrement la main, l'air confiant_.

- Très bien, viens me l'ouvrir. »

Sebastian s'exécuta, le policier souleva ses livres et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de regarder ses coéquipiers.

« Quoi ? _Interrogea Sebastian._

- Montrer moi vos mains. »

Sebastian tendit ses bras vers l'avant.

« C'est quoi ça ? _Demanda l'officier en montrant la poudre présente sur la manche._

- Je… Euh… Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée ! _Balbutia Sebastian._

- Très bien jeune homme, vous allez nous suivre. »

C'est à ce moment-là que je vis son visage se décomposer. J'ignorais ce qui allait lui arriver, et honnêtement je m'en fichais, pourvu qu'il souffre, je n'attendais rien de mieux.


	5. Libération

Quand la voiture de police fut partit, je décidai de rentrer. Advienne que pourra comme on dit…

Le reste de l'après-midi fut trèèèèès long. Quand soudain, mon portable sonna, c'était Rachel.

« Santana ! T'es devant la télé ? _Dit-elle, toute affolée_

- Euh, non pourquoi ?

- Allume-la ! Vite ! Les infos, regarde !

- Ok ok c'est bon calme toi, j'y vais. »

J'allumai la télé et zappa sur la chaîne des infos… Ils n'avaient vraiment pas traînés. La scène à laquelle j'avais assisté en début d'après-midi était déjà diffusé. On y voyait clairement Sebastian se faire emmener, menottes aux poignets.

« Alors, t'as vu ? _Questionna Rachel._

- Oui j'ai vu. Ecoute Rachel, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de mettre Rachel au courant ? Oui, après tout, elle serait surement d'accord avec moi après ce que salaud lui avait fait subir.

« Vas y je t'écoute, _dit-elle avec un ton légèrement inquiet._

- Alors voilà, euh en fait, la drogue n'appartient pas à Sebastian, c'est…

- NON _! Me coupa-t-elle_, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ?!

- Il a bousillé tous les instruments du Glee Club !

- Et alors ? Tu te rends compte qu'il va peut-être aller en prison ?

- Il l'a mérité ! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, tu devrais me remercier !

- Tu es vraiment aller trop loin cette fois Santana… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me raccrocha au nez.

Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être devrai-je allez me dénoncer… Que faire ? J'attendais depuis si longtemps de le mettre à l'écart… Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution…

Je décidai donc d'écouter la voix de la sagesse (celle de Rachel quoi) et de me rendre au commissariat demain à la première heure.

On était mardi, j'étais censée repartir pour New-York aujourd'hui, j'envoyai un message a Rachel : « Ne m'attendez pas, je rentrerais seule, plus tard dans la semaine. »

Une fois au commissariat, je m'approchai du bureau d'accueil.

« Bonjour, savez-vous si quelqu'un est venu payer la caution de Sebastian Smythe ?

- Non, il est toujours là, personne n'est venu, _répondit la femme derrière le bureau en regardant la cellule où se trouvait Sebastian_. »

Il était assis par terre, la tête sur ses genoux.

« Très bien, alors je vais lui payer.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Euuh…

- Seul des membres de la famille peuvent payer la caution. »

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose et vite. Je baissai les yeux et regarda la bague qu'Abuela m'avait donnée. Je mis mes mains derrière le dos et la changea de doigt.

« Bon écoutez mademoiselle je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- Je suis sa fiancée, _dis-je en montrant ma main gauche_. »

La secrétaire marqua un temps d'hésitation puis déclara :

- Vous avez de quoi payer ?

- Oui évidemment.

- Très bien, _dit-elle en pianotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur._

Une fois la caution payée, un officier alla chercher Sebastian. Je le vit s'approcher, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, il avait le front et le cou trempés, certainement à cause du stress. Je m'en voulais, cette fois j'en avais trop fait.

« Le comble. Ma pire ennemie qui me sort de taule_, dit-il en essayant d'adopter un ton sarcastique. _»

Je lui frappai le bras lorsque je vis la secrétaire nous regarder de travers.

« Allons chéri, je crois que ta garde à vue t'es montée au cerveau, _lui dis-je en l'attrapant par la taille._ »

Je tournai le dos à la secrétaire et fit un clin d'œil à Sebastian. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis passa son bras autour de mes épaules, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je le repoussai et fit mine de me nettoyer les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'il faut que je rentre à pieds ?_ Dit-il, l'air pensif._

- Non je te ramène tu me fais trop pitié.

- T'as pas peur que je redevienne un « violeur psychopathe » ?

- Ah ah, tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu peur de toi ce jour-là ? _Répondis-je en rigolant._

- Evidemment, tu refuses juste de l'admettre, _enchaîna-t-il en souriant_. »

Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, j'attendis avant de mettre le contact. Je me tournis vers lui et demanda, hésitante :

« Et… Ton père, il est au courant ? »

Son regard s'assombrit, il baissa les yeux et regarda ses genoux.

« Evidemment qu'il l'est, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Euuh, écoute Sebastian, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer… »

Il releva la tête et me lança un regard noir.

« Alors c'était toi ? T'as osé faire un truc pareil ?

- Attends… »

Il devînt rouge, son regard s'embrasa, sa voix monta d'un ton :

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça m'as couté ?! Mon père m'a foutu à la porte ! J'ai été viré du lycée ! Aucune université ne veut de moi ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte des répercutions ? Non bien sûr tu t'en tape ! Toi t'as juste à montrer ta poitrine et ta belle gueule et tu as tout ce que tu veux !

- Je ne savais pas que ça aurait tant de conséquences…

- Oui bien sûre, tu ne sais rien toi c'est bien connu !

- C'est bon calme toi ! Tu crois peut-être que tout tes choix était judicieux peut-être ?! _Dis-je en m'avançant vers lui._

- Surement plus que les tiens ! Je n'ai jamais foutu la vie de quelqu'un en l'air moi ! _Dit-il en s'avançant à son tour._

- Laisses-moi rire ! Je pourrais te faire une liste ! »

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il y eu une interminable minute de silence, nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Sebastian baissa son regard en direction de ma bouche. Qu'allait-il faire ? Je ne bougeais pas, lui non plus. Ce court instant m'a semblé une eternité. Lorsque Sebastian releva les yeux, il se recula d'un coup.

« Finalement je vais rentrer à pieds !

- Parfait !

- Tu sais quoi Santana ?

- Quoi ?!

- Je te souhaite qu'une chose : échouer dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu ne mérites que ça. »

Il claqua la porte et s'en alla, me laissant seule, ça avait recommencé. Tout ça devenait vraiment louche…


End file.
